Polyunsaturated fatty acids have numerous crucial biological functions in mammals. Moreover, in adult humans, certain polyunsaturated fatty acids have been linked to potentially promoting improved cognitive ability and have been theorized as potential treatments for arthritis, cancer, diabetes, kidney disease, and diabetic peripheral neuropathy. Also, certain polyunsaturated fatty acids have been linked to promoting retinal and brain development in fetuses and newborns.